


Under the Bright Lights

by jwriter819



Series: Stitched Together [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Gen, Insecurity, Kid Gwen Stacy, Kid Peter Parker, News Release, Read Part 1 & 2 First!, Secret Avengers - Freeform, This is an AU, press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: Things have changed in the months since Peter's life was thrown upside down. He had a new sister, he was adopted, but what he hadn't learned was how to be a Stark. He wasn't flashy, he wasn't confident if anything he was a gangly pre-teen who was weeks away from getting braces. Just when he finally felt like things were going his way, his new parents drop a bombshell on him. Now, with the pressure mounting will Peter be able to prove that he's worthy of his new last name or is he just an imposter?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stitched Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Under the Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimg.cc/qNGtD129)  
> 

*News Alert*

“The news is out! Tony Stark and his CEO wife Pepper have officially expanded their family. The details are still fuzzy, but sources close to the Starks say that the power couple has recently adopted two children. We don’t know their names or ages yet, but we are definitely going to keep you updated on this developing story.”

*News Alert*

“This is just in...per a court clerk we have learned that the adoption happened just last month and the new family has been adjusting quite nicely. While we still don’t have names of the newest additions we know now that one is a boy who the source says is anywhere from 10-12 years old and a young girl who’s inseparable to the Starks biological child, Morgan. This same source says that the children were due to attend the Stark Charity Gala last December but plans were changed at the last minute.” 

“What do you think of this development, Courtney?”

“I’m pretty impressed. The Tony Stark we see today is nothing like the person we used to see dancing on tables or driving naked through the streets. I don’t know if it’s age or Pepper Potts, but he has definitely changed.”

“I tend to agree. I mean little Morgan is always very polite when seen out with her parents and that interview they did together last July? Man, so adorable. I do have one thing I’m concerned about...what if these kids aren’t as smart as the rest of the Starks? Hear me out, I know that sounds terrible, but what if this kid the older boy is just average? How could he follow in Tony or even Pepper’s footsteps?”

“So you’re wanting to know will they be worthy of the Stark name?”

~/~

Peter brushed the curls out of his face as he sipped on his smoothie. If you had asked him a year ago what his life would look like today never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be where he is? 

...that’d he have two little sisters. 

…that he’d be a Stark. 

...that May would be gone. 

It was a variety of changes some good and some bad, but they all led him to this point. Peter mostly felt at peace. Sure some things still made no sense to him, but he didn’t feel like he was living one foot in the past anymore. 

Earlier in the month he finally was ready to try and build up the nerve to go back to Queens to clean out the apartment. It was an act that he was dreading and didn’t know if he could do, but he didn’t like the idea of strangers going through their items and it didn’t seem fair to him to let Pepper and Tony buy the apartment and use it as a storage. It wasn’t what Ben and May would have wanted. Besides, their apartment was for low-income families and he knew if they kept it, some family out there would be without a home. 

He couldn’t let that happen. 

With them all on the same page, it took all of them just under two weeks to clear everything out. It had been an insane rollercoaster of emotions. The first day had been a disaster with none of them being able to pack anything. Gwen became almost inconsolable at the sight of May’s robe and things had gone downhill from there. After that, they decided that just Peter, Tony, and Pepper would do the packing while the girls stayed with the nanny. This worked out much better in Peter’s mind. It gave him some much needed time to reflect and to share some sweet memories of his aunt and uncle. Both of his new parents never once rushed him and allowed him all the time he needed to sort through everything. In the end, he was glad that they’d done it together. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done, but he knew that it was done the way that May and Ben would have wanted. He wouldn’t let money handle something that he could do on his own.

Peter knew that with saying goodbye to the apartment in Queens he was also officially stepping into the Stark penthouse as a permanent resident. Sure, it had already been laid out, but now there was really no turning back. 

And the thing is that Peter wanted to be ready. He really did, but he wasn’t quite sure he was. Queens was his home and he wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. Manhattan was nice, but it wasn’t his home. Tony and Pepper had promised him that he could go back sometimes as long as he had permission and an adult with him. He’d quietly flubbed the notion, but he wanted them to trust him so he agreed. It wasn’t ideal, but Peter could make it work. 

He felt like he was doing that a lot lately...making it work.

Since that night when the police had to come to their apartment, all Peter had done was make it work. He’d switched schools, got a new family, and said goodbye to the only mom he’d ever known. When they lost Ben so abruptly he thought he would have never experienced anything that painful again. 

He knew that wasn’t a lie now. 

This was definitely way worse. He blew out a breath snapping him out of his thoughts as he heard a pair of giggles coming down the hall. Peter longingly looked over his shoulder as Morgan and Gwen grabbed towels from the closet so they could go to the pool on the floor below them. He really wanted to go, but he was stuck staring at the math problems in front of him. 

He was so busy trying to distract himself from the fun that his sisters were having that he didn’t feel Pepper come up behind him. “Lizzie is taking the girls down to the pool and then they’ll be up for a nap later. Please finish your work while they do that. Tony will check it later, ok?” Peter sighed but nodded. Pepper leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I know it stinks to have to work while they have fun, but that’s life, right?” 

“Yeah,” he said shrugging. 

“How about tonight I’ll take you out for some ice cream just you and me?” Peter looked up at her hopefully. 

“That would be great!” 

“Alright, it’s a deal.” She reached out and gave him a hug before leaving. Turning back toward his Starkpad Peter started to work on his assignment again. Deeper Minds was serious in it’s assertion that it would push it’s students to the depth of their mental capacity. It was the last day of school and yet each of the students had to pass one final exam that was beyond what they’d studied so far. 

It was ambitious or at least that’s what Dr. Banner said over the school announcements. Peter and the other twelve kids in his class called it pure evil. 

The initial problems were fine. He’d blown through those, it was the higher level logarithmic functions that were tripping him up. He did the problems repeatedly but he still kept coming up with the wrong answer...and he was running out of time.  
It was so stupid. He had always been good at math and science. Sometimes he never had to study because it came so easily to him. This stuff wasn’t easy at all. In fact, it was downright hard. 

“I just don’t get it!” He had his hands running through both sides of his hair as he stared at the screen again. “What am I missing?” 

“What don’t you get?” Peter turned around to see Tony walking down the hall in a tank top and a pair of jeans staring at his phone. Pushing the Starkpad away from him, Peter sighed. 

“Nothing, I’m ok.” With that, Tony looked down at him. The man’s eyes went to the scratch paper and then to Peter again. 

“You need help with math? That’s like your best subject right?” Peter glared up at Tony. “Hey, don’t give me those angry eyes,” Tony said, pulling up a chair sitting down next to him. “My dad never once offered to help me with my homework. Hell, if I’d asked him he probably would have smacked me in the face with the book,” Tony said jokingly although he was dead serious. 

“I um, I guess I just don’t get this,” he said, sliding the StarkPad toward Tony. The man clicked his teeth before nodding. “It’s probably easy for you. I must be stupid or something.” Tony stopped looking at the screen and looked straight at Peter.

“Don’t ever say that again. You are not stupid. Do you hear me?” Peter rolled his eyes and kept playing with his pencil. “Peter, eyes up here. Do you hear me?” 

“Yes, I hear you, ok?” He hated how bratty he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. 

“The email Dr. Spencer sent out said that this is further than what you guys have learned so far and it’s meant to make you stretch mentally. Judging by how you’ve accomplished eighty percent of this without help I’d say you’re not stupid at all, kid. Far from it.” 

“But,” Peter started only to have Tony cut him off with his index finger waving. 

“Stop,” he said. “Do you realize this is Calculus? This is what you learn as a senior in high school or maybe in college. Not in seventh grade. You’re twelve years old doing work that’s for people almost twice your age. So don’t put yourself down, got me?” Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he felt like Tony wasn’t really understanding what he was saying. 

“Fine,” Peter finally huffed out. He knew that Tony was frustrated or at the very least annoyed with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He put his head in his hand and quietly tried to work through a few more problems while Tony sat there drinking his own smoothie. Only a few more moments passed before Peter started to feel frustration rise up again. Why didn’t he get this? Tony Stark’s son should know this stuff. Silently tears popped into his eyes. He was never going to be who they wanted him to be. 

How could anyone ever think he’d be Tony Stark’s son? 

“Peter, look at me.” Grudgingly he did so. He figured Tony would scold him for being stubborn, but instead he was met with a pair of soft eyes. “Give me a hug, buddy.” Peter took a deep breath and stood up while Tony did the same. Peter settled down into Tony’s hold as the man held him close. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Tony, I mean D-Dad.” He motioned for Peter to sick back down and he did so. 

“I want to tell you something that my dad never told me, ok?” Peter nodded. “You are Peter, not Tony, not Pepper or May or Ben...you’re Pete. I don’t want you to try to be anyone else but you. As your dad, all I need you to do your best and that’s it.” Peter heard him, he really did, but the words didn’t seem true. 

“But,” Peter started again before the words fell flat on his tongue.

“But what, bud,” his dad asked tiredly. Peter slumped forward and glared at the green smoothie in front of him. 

“I’m a Stark now. I’m supposed to be smart, right?” Peter watched Tony’s hands snap the pencil in his hand. He jumped back in shock at the scene. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Tony seemed to realize his error and shook his head violently before dropping the pencil bits onto the table. 

“No, no kid, it’s not your fault.” Tony sighed. “Peter that’s crap you hear me? Did someone tell you that?” Peter shook his head. “Is that what you think?” 

“Well, some people said it on tv. I hear things.”

“Buddy, I don’t know where you heard that but forget it all now. You don’t have to be anything because you’re a Stark,” he spat out the words. “The only expectation we have for you is to be the good kind loving person that you are. Ok?” Peter nodded knowing that’s what Tony wanted to hear, but he didn’t believe it.

He was a Stark and people expected more from Starks. 

“Ok, so let me break this down for you, ok? I know you’ll get it,” Tony said offering Peter a smile. Peter tentatively nodded hoping that maybe Tony would see how dumb he really was. To his surprise, Tony never made him feel dumb or gave him a look for being stupid. Instead, the man was patient and walked Peter through the problems repeatedly. It only took maybe twenty minutes or so, but by the end of Tony’s breakdown, Peter felt like he finally could do the problems on his own. “You try this one on your own and I’ll make us some lunch.” Tony stood up to make them both sandwiches while Peter worked through a problem by himself. He tried to remember all the things that Tony had said to him and he moved through each step. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

“Is the answer um, -34?” Tony turned and smiled at him. “It is? Really?” Chuckling Tony returned with two plates with sandwiches on them before one of the bots rolled behind him with two glasses of milk. 

“Great job, Pete.” Looking up Peter felt his dad ruffling his hair and inwardly cringed. He was starting to feel overly insecure about how young his loose curls made him look. People were always smiling at him and rubbing his cheeks, especially when he went to events with his parents. He wanted a way to shed off his baby look to become more mature. “Come on, eat up Popeye.” Peter rolled his eyes at crappy joke, but he did start to eat. It was funny to consider for a moment even lunch as a Stark was different than when he was a Parker. On lazy days like this May would have popped a pizza into the oven from the store, or made them hotdogs, or pulled out some canned ravioli. Now, he was eating a sandwich on a croissant with gourmet toppings that were delivered fresh each week. Biting the inside of his cheek he smiled up at his new official dad. May and Ben had raised him to be grateful and kind. 

“Thank you for helping me,” he said taking a bite of the sandwich. 

“You’re welcome, Pete.” 

~/~

“Peter, Boss is requesting your presence in the dining room for dinner,” he heard the AI say. Rolling onto his side he threw his laptop down to the side and jumped down to the floor. 

“Hey Friday, is um, Pepper home?” 

“Not yet, Peter.” Disappointment settled into his stomach. Pepper usually kept things running smoothly, but he rarely got any one on one time with her. As much as he loved Gwen and Morgan they were a handful. They often had several activities after school then usually ended up playing some type of very loud game up and down the halls. It was like their energy was boundless. More often than not it took both Tony and Pepper to get them down for bed which left Peter to handle his own devices. While he knew that she loved him, he didn’t connect with Pepper the way he got to with Tony nor did he get to spend as much time with her. Peter let out a sigh of disappointment. 

He’d really been looking forward to that ice cream trip. 

“Ok, thanks,” he said making his way across the penthouse toward the dining room. As soon as he walked into the room he saw Morgan and Gwen chasing each other with spoons screaming ‘duel’. 

It was bad enough to have one little sister, now he had two...and they were always so loud. Fantastic. “What are we dueling over tonight,” he asked, resetting the table to put the forks and knives in the right places. 

“Who eats those icky snap peas,” Gwen said. 

“Yeah, we don’t like em, so we duel,” Morgan said shrugging. 

“You know you’ll both have to eat them anyway, right?” Turning they say Tony walking into the room carrying a plate of baked chicken. “Pete, can you grab the greens and potatoes, please?” 

“Yeah,” he said walking into the kitchen. Glancing around the kitchen he quickly grabbed the two bowls and carried them back to the table. When he walked in Gwen and Morgan were already sitting in their booster seats looking at the peas in his hand like they were the enemy. 

“Let’s eat,” Tony said as he set the potatoes down on the table while Peter did the same to the peas. 

This was the part of Peter’s day that he liked the most. Everyone was usually there and they all got to enjoy each other’s company. Normally it was very regimented so Gwen didn’t take up the entire conversation, but today it was a free for all. 

“Daddy! Ms. Maxine says that I get to do a science project next year! Petey said he’d help me ‘cause he’s good at that stuff.” Gwen bumped Morgan’s arm and shot her a look. The younger sister glared and Tony jumped in. 

“That’s not nice Gwen. Morgan could have knocked all of her food over,” Tony said. 

“But Daddy, she didn’t even tell that I get to do one too! She made it sound like it was just her,” Gwen whined. 

“I was going to Gwendolyn,” Morgan snapped. 

“Well why didn’t you, Morgan Hope,” Gwen said with an equal amount of irritation. 

“Ok, ok enough. Gwen, Morgan was probably trying to say it in a way so that you could be excited too. Morgan would never leave you out on purpose, right?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said glumly. 

“See? So no need to be upset. Let’s use our words next time ok?” Peter looked at Gwen’s little face turning red and knew that she was close to crying. Neither of them were particularly good at taking scoldings even if they were light. 

“GiGi, it’s ok, we all make mistakes,” Peter said reaching out for his sister’s hand. Gwen wiped her face with the back of her hand before sniffling. 

“Oh, sweetie, come here,” Tony said. Gwen pushed herself out of her chair and walked toward Tony. Peter watched as the man gave Gwen a big hug and pulled her onto his lap. “Daddy’s not mad at you, I just want you to be safe. That food is hot and it could have hurt Morgan if it spilled on her. Ok?” Gwen nodded and bit her lip. Tony wrapped his arm around her. “It’s ok, GiGi. I promise.” Peter smiled down at his plate at the scene. He loved how much Tony and Pepper treated them like their own. He promised himself that when he had kids he’d do the same thing. Regardless of how his kids came to him, he knew that he would love them all just the same. 

It just had been a long time that he was thinking because when he looked up again Gwen was back in her chair and Morgan and Gwen were talking quietly. 

“Hey Pete, can you hear me?” Looking up Peter took a deep breath.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No worries, guy. I was just saying that Uncle Bruce called today, your class is getting even more kids for the next school year.” Peter perked up. 

“That’s cool, it will be nice to have more kids.” 

“That’s good, I’m glad you feel that way. The six kids are going to be coming for a tour tomorrow after your final. Uncle Bruce set you up as a student peer. He wants you to show them around.” Peter looked down at the chicken on his plate then up at his dad.

“What? I mean, why me?”

“You’re at the top of the class, bud. It makes sense that they’d choose you.” Peter stared at Tony hoping that maybe he’d been hearing wrong. 

“I really um, I’d prefer not to do this.” 

“Pete, me and mom think this would be good for you.” Peter felt the volcano rising again. Why did everyone keep pressuring him to talk? The heat was rising and it felt like he was about to explode. Rather than erupting and being sent to his room, Peter stormed away from the table and went to his room of his own volition. He ignored his dad’s calls for him as he stormed toward his room. 

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? 

He wasn’t Tony Stark Jr. 

He wasn’t Pepper Potts.

He was little Peter Parker from Queens who hated public speaking. Huffing down onto the floor he grabbed the Lego set he was working on and started working it together. The anger bubbled deep in his stomach as he thought about what was before him. He wasn’t a tour guide, he was a kid. 

Couldn’t someone else do this? 

“Peanut?” Peter rolled his eyes and snapped another piece into place. He knew he was being rude, but he didn’t care. “What’s wrong? I know it wasn’t my chicken,” the man joked. Looking up he saw Tony standing in the doorway and he sent a fiery glare his way. “Whoa, you’re not in a joking mood. Alright then,” he said cautiously. Peter went back to clicking pieces into place. “Can you just tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine,” he said through clenched teeth. He quietly snapped another Lego into place. 

“Wow, you’re an awful liar, kid. Come on, it’s just us, what’s your problem?” Rolling his eyes, Tony made a move motion with his hand, “scooch,” he said plopping down next to Peter. He made a face at the man, he knew there was no way that the man would be able to get back up on his own. This, of course, meant that Tony wasn’t about to leave until he figured out what was wrong. 

Great.

“What’s up, kid?” Peter sighed not wanting to say it out loud. 

“Petey is no good at making friends,” Gwen said from the doorway. In a split moment, he grabbed a handful of Legos and threw it at the door toward Gwen. 

“Get out!” He heard the girls scampering down the hallway as his blood was boiling. 

“Simmer down, bud. She didn’t mean anything,” Tony said. 

“Well, I’m tired of her being in my business! She should have just left when she had the chance.” Immediately Peter felt like he made a mistake. That wasn’t what he wanted to say at all.“No, that’s not true. I love her.” He grunted and let out a growl. 

He felt Tony place a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Just tell me.”

“They won’t leave me alone. I don’t even have a whole minute to think or to answer before they speak for me.” He slumped into one of the legs on his bed miserably.His dad slowly turned toward him.

“It’s not the girls is it?” Wiping his eyes Peter shook his head. “Come on Peanut, spill.” Wiping away the tears of frustration he let out a deep breath. 

“I’m not good at talking and doing stuff like that.”

“Pete you talk all the time, I mean half the time you can’t even shut up,” the man half-joked. “Just talk to me.”

“What if I don’t do well? Like what if I trip over my shoes and I fall on my face?” Tony snorted before stopping abruptly.

“Has that ever happened?” Peter gave the man a look. “Well ok then, look Pete, you’ve got this, just be yourself.”

“Yeah, that’s worked so well for me before. Look, can’t someone else do it?” 

“Peter, they're just kids like you. It’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“That’s what you think.”

“It’s a nerd school? Kid, you’re the king of the nerds.” Peter glared at Tony who only started laughing in response. His dad reached out and rubbed his shoulders.“You’re going to be fine. I mean most of those kids are just like you. They’re into really nerdy things like Star Wars and Fortnite, and other weird things. You’ll be fine, buddy. I’m sure of it. Just talk to them how you’d want someone to talk to you.” Peter blew out a breath. 

Tony just didn’t get it. 

He was so smooth in front of people. Peter was the exact opposite. “I tell you what. I guarantee that you’ll dazzle them with all of your Peter charm, if you don’t then I’ll buy you a brand new Lego set. Anyone you want.”  
Peter rubbed his hands on his shorts before shaking his head. “It’s fine. Really.”

“Ok, how about this? I’ll show you how I made the Widow Bites.” Peter’s mouth dropped and he turned to face Tony in surprise. 

“Really? That would be awesome!” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You’re so easy, kid. So we have a deal, then?” Peter nodded enthusiastically...it was the Widow Bites!

“Wait, but if I do well then I don’t get to see them?” Tony smirked.

“Maybe, maybe not. I guess we’ll just have to see. Now come on and finish your dinner.” Peter sighed. 

“Fine,” he sighed as he stood up following his dad. 

“You know I liked it better when you were in awe of me. Now all I get is angst and rolled eyes,” Tony said. 

“You went from a literal superhero to the guy who tells me to eat my vegetables.”

“You really know how to make twenty-one year old me cringe.”

~/~

Later that night, Peter found himself rummaging through his clothes basket to find a clean pair of pajamas. He’d already picked out his clothes for the tour and now he just needed to take a shower and go to sleep. He was so over the day and knots were already twisting in his stomach about the stupid tour. 

Why did he have to do it again? 

“Peter?” Turning around he saw Pepper in a long trench coat and high heels looking at him. 

“Hi, just looking for something before I take a shower. Did you need something,” he asked awkwardly. 

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry I missed dinner. I know how much you look forward to it.” Peter shrugged.

“It’s ok, I know you have to work.” 

“Work is ok, but you three are my priority, ok? We really try to make sure we’re home for dinner.” He wanted to ask her about her day or even to see what she did, but the words died on his tongue. Instead, he just stared at her blankly. 

Would he ever be comfortable around her?

“I have to leave for an emergency trip to Japan. I know we talked about the ice cream trip, but we’ll take a raincheck on that ice cream party, ok?” Peter tried to hide his disappointment but nodded. “I promise when I get back we’ll make a whole afternoon of it. Just you and me.” She gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm before giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, Peter. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Love you too,” he said as she slipped out of his room. Flopping backward he sighed. He could hear the girls giggling and offering her more hugs in the hallway. Why didn’t he have that connection with her?

Shaking it off he jumped into the shower and let the water run over him. He tried to not think about the tour or about anything really. Sometimes he felt like the days were excruciatingly long. It was like he couldn’t get his brain to turn off. 

What if he failed as a Stark? 

What if the tour went so badly that Dr. Banner never asked him to do another? 

What if…

He heard a knock on his bathroom door. “Peter, Boss is asking that you finish your shower as it is close to bedtime.” Peter rolled his eyes. Having a nine o’clock bedtime stunk. It didn’t take long for him to finish the shower and get himself ready for bed. With a final huff, he slid into his shorts and ran the towel through his hair one more time. 

When he opened the door to his bedroom, he saw Tony walking inside his room. “You couldn’t knock? I could have been naked!”

“Oh kid, you’ve got nothing I don’t.” Peter glared and Tony gave a chuckle. “You’re so cute when you’re angry. Like a pissed off little puppy. Just wanna squish those cheeks!” The man cringed. “God, I’m completely domesticated.” He waved his hands vaguely motioning with toenail clippers. “Come on,” he said. “It’s trimming time.”

“Do we have to?”

“Your talons demand attention,” Tony said, making the clippers clink against each other. Peter sighed and grumpily crossed the room. Tony sat on Peter’s desk chair and he gave his dad his feet. 

Was this what all families did? 

“Oh stop being so dramatic. If I don’t cut them then your mom will and trust me, that's the only thing in the works she’s bad at.” Peter flopped backward as Tony started clipping the nail on his big toe.

“I can do it, Dad.”

“Yeah, that’s what you say, but somehow these things are long enough to trap small animals,” he replied dryly. “Want to hear one of my old man stories?” 

Peter perked up. He loved Avengers stories!

“Yes, please!”

“Of course,” he said smiling and shaking his head. “So this one is a real charmer. When we were all getting matched together for the first time, we wanted to find out what was so special about Banner, right? So I kept egging him on.”

“Wait? I thought you all wanted to see? Then why was it just you?”

“Do you want the story or not?” Peter smiled and nodded as Tony told him the story of how everyone learned what it meant when the ‘Hulk Smashed’. The story didn’t take long at all and soon Peter found himself getting ready to climb into bed. Just as he was giving Tony a hug goodnight the man gripped his shoulders and gave him a confident smile.

“You’ve got this,” he said. Peter offered as best a smile as he could. 

“I hope I can be like you,” he said. 

~/~

To Peter’s great surprise the tour went by like a breeze. He felt himself glowing with pride and he couldn’t wait to tell his dad. He’d answered all of their pertinent questions and he also managed to control the group mostly. They’d gotten off topic a few times, but nothing too bad. He was so excited that he was almost giddy.

He’d actually done it! 

His head was held high as he led the group back into the front office where Dr. Banner sat with his secretary. There was no way he thought that he could pull this off, but at least now he knew that he could do it and do it well. 

“Peter?” He looked up to see the timid doctor smiling at him. “One of the kids got sick, would you mind doing this tour again on Monday? I know it’s your first day of summer, but I would really appreciate it if you could help out.” 

“It’s fine, Dr. Banner,” he said nodding. He knew he couldn’t decline even if he’d wanted to. Not after that story, Tony had told him the night before. 

Hulk Smash was not a scene he wanted to see in person.

“Dr. Banner? I have a question,” Brad asked moving closer to Peter than he would have liked. Peter tried to not show how uncomfortable it made it. “I thought that one of the tenets of Deeper Minds was about creating equal opportunities for everyone.” Peter didn’t like that question at all. What was this guy getting at?

“It is,” Dr. Banner said pointing toward the wall behind him where the five tenets were displayed.”

“Well sir, does everyone who enters Deeper Minds have to take the entrance exam?” Dr. Banner glanced between Peter and Brad furrowed his brows before responding. 

“Everyone takes an exam, that’s correct, but there are also extenuating circumstances. Some exams are oral or hands-on while others take our traditional exam. For instance, if a student shows a high enough aptitude to overwhelm one of our five board members then they may be admitted as well granting there is enough room. So, in essence, these select few may take another exam of sorts. I assure you Mr. Davis that everyone admitted has gone through an equally difficult vetting process. Take Peter here, for instance, he was given a pass from the traditional exam because of his aptitude in various methods of hands-on application. Now he’s at the top of his class. Does that answer your question?” 

“Yes, sir,” Brad said with the fakest smile ever. Dr. Banner clapped his hands together. 

“Great! You guys can continue to get to know each other while we wait for your parents to arrive. Peter, your dad had to leave, but I’ll drop you off at home when we finish, ok?” Peter nodded but inwardly groaned. He’d have to stay and deal with this? He so better be getting his hands on those Widow Bites.

Dr. Banner and the secretary left them to their own devices which worked out well. Peter found that he liked Ned a lot and Betty wasn’t terrible either. It was Brad who was the absolute bane of the day. 

That kid was taller than most of them and way too observant for Peter’s own tastes. He’d barely even mentioned that he’d taken an alternative exam and Brad has used that as some means of thinking Peter somehow got special privileges. Ned felt the same way and the two congregated together away from Brad. It felt like only a few minutes, but when Peter pulled his phone out to make sure that Ned’s text came through so he could add it to his contacts he realized it’d already been a half hour.

Where was Tony? 

“This phone isn’t out yet,” Brad screeched as he pulled the phone out of Peter’s hands. “It’s the Starkphone Primo, specifically made for teens!” Brad was marveling at the black phone with the red and gold accents. “This is the deluxe version, how’d you get this?” Peter reached out for his phone, but Brad moved out of his reach.

This was getting so old. 

“Brad, give him his phone back,” Betty said. “Why are you always like this?” Brad tossed the phone in disgust at Peter.

“So who are you? Like some kind of spy or something? I mean you don’t have to take the test, you have a brand new phone, and Dr. Banner is taking you home,” the taller boy said. 

“A spy, really,” Ned said, turning to Peter. “Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous. Hey, do you think your dad will let me come over today or maybe let you and me go to that arcade? My mom has some stuff to do in the city, I’m supposed to stay here awhile.” Peter’s face lit up. 

He was actually making a friend! 

“Let me ask,” he said, pulling out his phone again. He quickly sent a text to Tony asking if his friend could come over. The reply was quickly and so laced with smugness. Peter hated it when Tony was right. “He says yes, as long as your parents are fine with it.” The conversation died down as Brad busied himself on his own phone while Peter, Ned, and Betty got to know each other better. Soon Betty’s mom arrived to take her home leaving just the boys and the receptionist in the front area. Peter unbuttoned the top of his shirt letting the collar hang freely before rolling up his sleeves. 

“Is that a Stark watch?” Peter rolled his eyes as the seemingly simple watch. 

“Yeah, why,” he said disinterestedly. 

“You said you came from a school in Queens, right? How can a kid from Queens afford all this stuff? It makes no sense,” Brad said, throwing an accusatory glare at him.  
“That’s stupid,” Ned said shaking his head. “All kinds of people live in Queens.” Brad scoffed and moved toward them. “Rich people live in Queens too.” 

Brad rolled his eyes rudely at Ned and moved closer toward Peter. “What is your story, Peter? There’s got to be more to your story than this,” he said gesturing at Peter. Anger bubbled up in Peter and he sputtered before a deep voice cut in from behind them. 

“His story is that he’s with me.” Peter was simultaneously relieved and annoyed all at once. He could handle this! Well, he should be able to handle it. 

Ugh.

“T-Tony Stark?” Brad glanced back and forth between Peter and Tony. “Like how?” 

“Come on Pete, Grab your friend and let’s get out of here,” he said motioning the boys to grab their things. He snapped in realization. “Brucie, I’ve got Pete and uh,” Tony looked at Peter for some help.

“Ned, Dad,” he hissed. “I told you.”

“Yeah that, uh I’ve got Ted,” Tony said down the hallway. Bruce stuck his head out of his office and smiled.

“Oh great, uh can I talk to you for a second? I need your help with this equation before you go.” Tony offered an arrogant smile. 

“Learn boys, a good genius knows when to ask for help,” he said as he bounced away. 

“Peter! Your dad’s Tony Stark? How,” Ned asked. Peter hated this part. 

“I’ll tell you later, ok?” 

“I knew it,” Brad said. “I knew it. You probably have it so sweet because of your dad. Stark’s get everything.” The dark-haired boy gave Peter a disgusted look. “You just got in because of your last name,” the boy said before grabbing his bag and leaving quickly. 

“Don’t listen to him, Peter.” Peter nodded and outwardly shrugged it off, but inside the words were nagging him. 

Had he only got in because of his dad?

**Author's Note:**

> So this bad boy has been written for a WHILE, but I couldn't get it to feel right. I think I've finally landed where I want it to go. Let me know folks and I'll see you soon on a Family Armour. :)


End file.
